


All Tied Up

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House needs Cameron to help him figure out a case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own House, and I make no money from this.

It started as simply and as complex as anything ever started with the two of them.

There was a case. The case involved a girl.

Not a girl, exactly, as House pointed out.

“A woman. All woman.”

He’d gone on to describe all of her greatest attributes, as Cameron had rolled her eyes in the back with the team. She hadn’t much worried about getting reprimanded there in the office; that would happen, for sure, but most of it would be put on hold until that night.

That would be when the real game would get afoot, the way it always did.

The way she hoped it always would.

“So what led you to choose this particular case, House?” Foreman cut in with a frustrated sigh. “It can’t just be because the woman is good looking. A lot of women go through these doors, and most of them are at least halfway decent looking.”

“This woman collapsed during a bondage game.”

Foreman’s unreadable faced stared back, and he raised an eyebrow.

He didn’t notice Cameron slipping behind the desk, trying to find a comfortable position. 

It was going to be a long night, she knew that much.

***

“Research.” 

Cameron crossed the room at the sound of House’s voice. She was in his apartment and found herself hoping that it was soundproof, for the neighbors’ sake and also for theirs. She didn’t need somebody calling the cops and having them break down the door – the Tritter mess had left her burnt out in regards to law enforcement for the time being.

“What kind of research, sir?” Cameron chirped back, instantly sliding into character. She bowed her head and didn’t look House in the eye. She hadn’t done this with anyone else, but it was easy to learn all the right cues.

“Research to figure out what happened with this patient and… research into what makes your Master tick.” House grinned slyly and walked over to a small desk in the corner; he opened it and took out a small, black collar. “Come here, pet,” he instructed.

Cameron immediately dropped to her hands and knee and began to crawl over to House; it was as if a switch had been turned on. They were no longer work colleagues or even boss and fellow. 

She bowed her head to allow House to attach the collar around her neck; she gave a small groan of appreciation at how it felt. Tight enough to be a constant reminder but not tight enough to cut off any air supply.

“Only the collar,” House told her, “Get rid of everything else.” Cameron hurried to comply, stripping off her blouse, bra, pants and underwear in a course of about a minute, without rising very far off the ground. It was a thing of beauty, and it made House glad, not for the first time, that she was the sub and not him. Cameron, after all, was considerably more nimble than House had been for quite some time.  
House observed the woman in front of him – Cameron was kind of skinny, it was true, but she had a beautiful body. He let his eyes dance around the little curves and contours of her naked skin, staring at her breasts and butt and considering the possibilities.

“Safe word?” he inquired, and she nodded. That made enough sense – they’d been doing this a while, by now, but as they both knew from being doctors things could always go wrong. A get out of jail without the ER card was generally necessary in life.

“Cardiac,” she supplied, and House accepted it.

“It’s a little long, but if I hear you start with ‘car’, I suppose I’ll step in.”

Cameron made a low purring noise, and House considered it assent to get started. 

“Crawl back over to the wall. I hope you’re ready… My dirty little girl.”

It sounded stupid to say it out loud like that – at first. Then House began to feel his cock stirring against his jeans. He’d have to get those off in a little while, but right now, the focus needed to be on Cameron. And there was something exciting about being clothed while she was naked – it gave him all the power. 

Cameron made her way over to the wall on her hands and knees, leaning down to wiggle her butt a bit in the air. House chuckled. She liked to play, didn’t she? Well, he’d try and give her what she had come for. 

“Stand up,” he instructed, and she scrambled to her feet.

“Press yourself against the wall.”

She leaned in, pressing her thighs and breasts against the wall. He saw her trying to turn her head, to look over her shoulder, maybe to try and figure out what was coming, what was on House’s mind.

“How’s this, Sir?” she inquired, and House nodded. 

“That’s good enough. Now turn around.”

She followed the instruction as quickly as possible; he noticed her mouth hanging a little open. She was loving this – he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to resist going over there and making this all a little more personal. He needed to remember that patience was a virtue, though – once he was getting down and dirty later he might wish he was back here, having full range of the controls but not needing to exert himself, being able to watch everything.

“Now, what’s the rule about when you can cum? Do you remember, my little pet?”

“Yes, sir. I do.” Cameron’s tongue slid out of her mouth and she tantalizingly ran it over her bottom lip. Keeping in control was going to be harder than he thought. “I can’t cum until you say… sir.”  
House thought, not for the first time, about how amazing it would be if they could lapse into this at work. If they could all walk in and Cameron would be chained to his desk. They would probably all have something to say – but maybe that would be part of the fun.

“Speaking of cumming… I think I’m about ready for the first round of the night.” He began to take steady strides in Cameron’s direction, catching her looking up at him with a little shy smirk that he reminded himself to punish later in the best possible way. When he was directly in front of her, he instructed, “I could use some help here… Doctor Cameron.”  
Cameron reached down and began to unzip his fly, before House shook his head.

“Teeth.”

“That’s not really good dental health, Sir,” Cameron teased in response, but a few moments later she had leaned down to comply, taking the zipper between her teeth and very slowly pulling it down. She reached up and undid the button as well before pulling down the pants, and then the boxers, to reveal House’s hard cock.

Without hesitation, she leaned in and pressed her tongue against the flesh, letting the tip of her tongue slowly glaze over the head, the down the underside and eventually end up at the shaft.   
She paused.

“Tell me what you need, Sir…”

“Hey!” House replied. “Remember who’s in charge here, Pet. And it’s not you.”

Cameron let out a little purr as she took House into her mouth, starting with the head. She was breathing as she took him deeper, or maybe that was House’s own breathing – he wasn’t really sure anymore. He let his eyes slip shut and he forgot about the image, just letting her work her magic.

It felt like tiny little suckers were driving him wild on every inch of his cock, stroking him and pulling him towards where he needed to be – he needed to forget about diagnostics and work and finding the right answer because sometimes, like right now, the only right answer he needed was in the feeling and in the power. 

Cameron tilted her eyes upward, and he looked down and gazed right back into them.

It was like there was some sort of invisible chain, connecting them together – that was the thought House had right before he felt everything tense up. 

Before he could consider if he’d have more fun holding back, House had let off in Cameron’s mouth; upon recovery (slow, slow recovery, every nerve ending wanting to stay in the moment and not to come back down to Earth) he noticed her licking her lips devilishly.

“Was this the research that you needed, Sir?” Cameron inquired, a wink in her eyes. She pressed herself down on all fours and kicking her feet up in the air. 

House reached down to press his hand against his leg. For once, it didn’t hurt.

Maybe there was something to all of this…

***

House announced to the group that he figured out what was plaguing their patient, down to each and every nitty gritty detail.

Foreman was surprised, but relatively unenthusiastic about the whole reveal.

“So, what did House want to talk about...?” he asked Cameron.

She winked.

“He just needed to tie up a few loose ends. You know how House is.”


End file.
